


草莓奶昔

by 194lari



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:08:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25253596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/194lari/pseuds/194lari
Summary: “那哥吃进去。”
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Lee Seoho
Kudos: 25





	草莓奶昔

“这个草莓奶昔也太像leedo哥信息素的味道了吧？”和李抒澔出来喝饮料的李建熙脱口而出，又自知失言地闭紧嘴巴，把杯子往李抒澔面前一推。

“抒澔哥也尝一口。”

李抒澔端起来抿了一口，不是想象中被香精打一闷棍的味道，草莓清甜牛奶醇厚。李抒澔把奶昔还给李建熙：“这个比我点的好喝些。”

但像不像金建学的信息素他又不知道。

李抒澔，24岁，和金建学恋爱两年，没闻过自己男友信息素的味道。

——性别，beta。

是不落俗套走在潮流前沿，推动性别平等的稀少ab情侣中的一份子。

要说闻不到恋人的信息素心里没有一点忿忿不平是不可能的，尤其是在通过别人获悉自己由于性别原因确实无法得知的事实时，还是有点失落。

但建熙也只是没恶意地感叹一声罢了。

杯子里冰凉的苏打气泡噼里啪啦往上窜，李抒澔一大口全部喝光，冻得他打个激灵。

“回去练舞啦！”

“啊太热了不想走出咖啡厅……”李建熙趴在桌子上耍赖。

“这才几步路，明明是不想练习吧？”李抒澔戳穿他的想法，打算自己先走。

刚站起来却眼前一下黑了，脑袋发晕没法站稳。李建熙连忙扶他一把，问怎么了身体不舒服吗？

李抒澔撑着桌子停了几秒钟，眩晕感又消失了。

“可能是咖啡厅冷气开太大了吧。”李抒澔揉揉太阳穴。

“那你再坐会儿，我先回去了？”

“别别别，我还是跟哥一起走吧。你脸色一下子变好差，真怕会倒路上了。”李建熙拿着没喝完的草莓奶昔站起来。

“那倒也不至于吧。”李抒澔原地活动了两下，再没什么眩晕感。

就是后颈有些发热，要感冒也没有这种预兆。  


回到舞室没一会儿，金建学在空气里到处闻：“怎么有股柠檬味？”

“噢抒澔哥刚喝了柠檬苏打。”李建熙回答。

金建学漫不经心地接受了这个解释，六人接着打打闹闹地合动线。

“出这么多汗，被ravn哥附体了么？”

李抒澔接过休息时间金建学丢过来的毛巾。

“是你跳舞力度没够吧。”

李抒澔损完就一溜烟地跑出金建学的攻击范围。

练习室里没什么地方可逃，金建学还是追上来，把李抒澔堵在角落里。从李抒澔的反抗动作里金建学也看出什么不对劲，低声问他是不是身体不舒服。李抒澔刚否定完又有些头晕了，没能听清金建学后面的话，就隐约闻见些草莓味。

其实这不是饮品是香水吧。

李抒澔天马行空地想。

到傍晚情况越来越不对劲，李抒澔四肢乏力发起低烧来，没办法只能先回宿舍吃药躺一会儿。

“好像是感冒了。”李抒澔戴上口罩，提着pepe跟成员们再见。

脖子后面可能被虫叮了，又痒又烫。不过软膏宿舍也有，回去吃药擦药躺下睡一觉，状态就会好转。

-

练习结束后英助哥和弟弟们去吃意面了，金建学想着下午李抒澔的状态还是有些担心，就买了简餐提回宿舍。

进门看到李抒澔正裹着小毯子晃晃悠悠地倒热水。

“给哥带了饭回来。”金建学换鞋进门。

李抒澔在宿舍里窝着为了发汗就没开空调。夏天的燥热空气里还是有一丝柠檬味道，燎得金建学后颈的腺体微微发烫。

李抒澔握着杯子笑了下，谢谢只说了一半就失去重心，靠勉强支着桌子站稳。

金建学赶紧放下袋子冲过去扶住李抒澔。

走近才发现，李抒澔汗得像是从水里捞出来一样，头发一缕一缕黏在脸上，呼吸粗重，脸色透着病态的红。

杯子滚落到地上，水也洒出来，但金建学已经无暇顾及。

太奇怪了。

空气里的柠檬味一瞬间浓到有些辛辣的程度，快要把他后颈的抑制贴浸透。金建学明明记得，李抒澔的身份证上性别是beta，他也确确实实没有发情期。在李抒澔体内成结时，因为beta的身体无法承受而昏迷过去的事情也历历在目。

金建学下半身的反应却告诉他：这不是香水也不是什么清新剂。

是omega信息素。

李抒澔昏昏沉沉地靠在金建学的肩上里，金建学强忍着写在dna里的性吸引发问：“……哥不是beta么？”

任李抒澔现在的脑袋再浆糊也想明白了，初中生理课老师讲过的发情热症状一条一条钻进他的脑海，拼拼凑凑，变成完蛋两个字。

“我也…不知道怎……么回事。”

李抒澔咬牙回答，攥着金建学的衣领，无法自控的朝草莓味的源头靠过去。

金建学把李抒澔傻乎乎搽在腺体上的软膏用湿巾擦掉，只用舌尖舔了舔那块发红的凸起，李抒澔就乱了呼吸，颤抖着把头埋进金建学的颈窝。

李抒澔被金建学带到自己床上，宿舍里的床是木制的下铺，就大小来说一个人睡也没太多盈余。

金建学压在李抒澔身上，手直接探下去，湿透的穴轻易地就吞下一根手指。

“哥，把我的抑制贴撕掉。”金建学俯下身咬李抒澔的耳朵。只是气息撒在他的耳畔，李抒澔也止不住的发抖，攥着床单的手紧到指节发白。

他摸索着把那块颈后的小贴纸揭开。像钥匙嵌进锁芯里，草莓味和柠檬味搅在一块，一下子把空气填满。

金建学从来不感冒ao之间靠信息素维系的所谓天命爱情，而这一秒钟，他除了爱着李抒澔，更多被李抒澔的信息素拉拽着吻他，爱抚他。

Omega发情期的身体敏感得过分，金建学刚进到一半，李抒澔就颤抖着说不行了，流着眼泪射出来。劲瘦的腰肢绷紧，穴里也涌出一大股水液。

李抒澔缺氧一般大口呼吸着，在草莓奶昔的甜味里溺毙。

金建学被李抒澔含着半根性器高潮的样子刺激到，无法自持地因为被发情气息缠绕的恋人兴奋起来，信息素糅合的快感让他头皮发麻。

等李抒澔缓过这一阵，金建学便整根插进去，顶到深处，搅弄出色情的水声。

“分化时的第一次发情，是需要临时标记的。”

“哥学理科，肯定都知道。”

金建学在李抒澔高热的体内找到那条细缝，坏心眼地摩擦着，看李抒澔的身体因为失控张成一把拉到极致的弓。

他被逼到呻吟里带上几句脏话，脚趾蜷缩着环住金建学的腰。

“不能内射……”李抒澔眉头紧皱。

“那哥吃进去。”

李抒澔在发情热里昏昏沉沉，只理解到不会内射的意思，于是点了点头，乖得要命。

金建学的尖牙在李抒澔后颈的腺体处摩擦，明明不认可omega完全服从于alpha的扭曲关系，却又为李抒澔即将成为自己的所有物而亢奋。

他收住力气地刺穿浅浅一层皮肤，释放出信息素将李抒澔包裹。

“哥之前答应了我的。”金建学把怒张的性器送到李抒澔嘴边。

alpha射精的量很大，李抒澔没来得及咽下去的就从嘴角溢出来，又滴滴答答掉到胸口。

迟来的分化使李抒澔五感故障，想起今早的草莓奶昔来。


End file.
